Modern wind turbines are commonly used to supply electricity into the electrical grid. Wind turbines generally comprise a rotor with a rotor hub and a plurality of blades. The rotor is set into rotation under the influence of the wind on the blades. The rotation of the rotor shaft drives the generator rotor either directly (“directly driven”) or through the use of a gearbox.
An important auxiliary drive system generally provided on wind turbines is the pitch system.
Pitch systems may be employed for adapting the position of wind turbine blades to varying wind conditions. In this respect, it is known to rotate the position of a wind turbine blade along its longitudinal axis in such a way that it generates less lift (and drag) when the wind speed increases. In this way, even though the wind speed increases, the torque transmitted by the rotor to the generator remains substantially the same. It is furthermore also known to use pitching for rotating wind turbine blades towards their stall position (so as to reduce the lift on the blades) when the wind speed increases. These wind turbines are sometimes referred to as “active-stall” wind turbines. Pitching may furthermore also be used for rotation of the blades towards their vane position, when a turbine is temporarily stopped or taken out of operation for e.g. maintenance.
Pitch systems generally comprise an electric or hydraulic motor which, through the use of reduction gearing (sometimes referred to as a “reductor”, or as a “reduction gear”) drives an actuating gear. Said actuating gear (pinion) is generally arranged to mesh with an annular gear provided on the wind turbine blade to set the wind turbine blade into rotation. It is also possible however, to provide the annular gear on the hub, whereas the electric motor and actuator may be mounted on the blade. Other actuating mechanisms, e.g. involving hydraulic actuators, are also known.
It is further known to provide an individual pitch system (comprising a separate motor and a separate control) for each individual wind turbine blade of a rotor. Also, it is known to provide a common pitch system wherein the pitch angle of the blades is the same for all blades on a rotor. Such a common pitch system may comprise a single motor or may comprise a plurality of motors, one for each blade.
A control strategy of a pitch system that is often employed in variable speed wind turbines is to maintain the blade in a predefined “below rated pitch position”, i.e. a default pitch position, at wind speeds equal to or below nominal wind speed (for example, approximately 4 m/s-15 m/s). Said default pitch position may generally be close to a 0° pitch angle. The exact pitch angle in or below nominal wind speed conditions depends however on the complete design of the wind turbine. Above the nominal wind speed (for example from approximately 15 m/s-25 m/s), the blades are rotated to maintain the aerodynamic torque delivered by the rotor substantially constant. When the wind turbine is not operating, the blades may assume a vane position (e.g. at or around 90° pitch angle) to minimize the loads on the blades. During most of the wind turbine's life, a blade may however be in the same pitch position which is the default position at or below nominal wind speed. The nominal wind speed, cut-in wind speed and cut-out wind speed may of course vary depending on the wind turbine design.
During operation of the wind turbine, forces may be acting on the blades that result in a constantly varying torque around the blade's longitudinal axis. These forces may include the aerodynamic torque around the longitudinal axis of the blade. Furthermore, since the blade's centre of mass is usually not located exactly on its rotating axis, the weight of the blade may exercise an additional torque around the blade's longitudinal axis. Both these forces are non-constant, largely cyclical and tend to rotate the blade out of the position determined by the pitch control system.
When pitch systems involving gearing are used, the varying torque may result in flanks of the teeth of the actuating gear (pinion) and annular gear repeatedly touching each other. Such repetitive contact between teeth may remove thin metallic particles, and may create a tooth print in the contacting flanks of the gear and the pinion. This repetitive contact may thus lead to fretting corrosion and premature wear. Since the pitch position at or below nominal wind speed i.e. the below rated pitch position is the prevailing position for most wind turbines, the contact between the teeth and its consequences is usually concentrated on the same teeth.
Document WO2010045914 discloses a rotor for a wind energy plant, comprising a hub, at least one rotor blade fixed to the hub and a rotor blade adjuster device comprising a pinion, wherein the pinion is arranged to rotate the rotor blade by engagement with a crown gear arranged on the hub or the rotor blade. The rotor further comprises pitch guide means for displacing the rotor blade adjuster device between two positions, in which cooperation between the pinion and crown gear is possible. The goal of providing more than one position of cooperation between pinion and crown gear is for replacement of the crown gear to be delayed.
It is also known to provide an automatic lubrication system in an attempt to try and at least in part prevent fretting corrosion. Some of these systems provide a lubrication pinion arranged close to the drive pinion. For example, document U.S. Pat. No. 7,244,097 provide such systems. However such designs are quite cumbersome and costly. Document EP1816346 describes a lubricating device having a lubricating passage passing through the drive pinion or through a slewing ring. Such a passage may weaken the drive pinion or the slewing ring in which it is bored. Document DE202005014699 describes a lubricating device comprising lubricant spray nozzles oriented towards the area on which the lubricant is desired. However, in such a system the lubricant can be spread more than desirable and thus contaminate the area around the pitch system.
There still exists a need for wind turbine pitch systems that can reduce the problem of fretting corrosion between contacting teeth. It is an object of the present invention to at least partially fulfil this need.